Swallowed and Thrown to the Narutoverse
by Fiery Ruby Flames
Summary: My body shrunk to a little girl and I find myself being swallowed by a hole to the Naruto Universe. So finding myself as an orphan in the Ninja World. Which means you find your self at the orphanage or the scary, thrilling and fun ninja world.


**Author's Note: Hello this is my First Story I've written of the Naruto. I'm so excited to be writing this and will promise to regularly update it since I know where my story is going so far. If this gets on to be discontinued (which won't be likely) or go on hiatus I will definitely let you know. I will definitely try not to keep anyone who reads this hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own My OC, Joanne**

" This is what you chose?" I questioned

"Well it looked like a weird cartoon and the drawing is really cool why?" he answered sounding a bit scared that I won't allow him to watch it.

"No, it's just I watched it before and read some of the comics,"I said

"Oh so ugh you don't wanna watch it?" he replied

" No, no i'll watch it, come on let's put the disk in" I said hastily.

I jumped on to the couch to sit with my cousin and accompany him to watch it.

Soon the first episode ended with Naruto killing the silver/whitish hair academy villain I think it was Mizuki? I told my cousin we would continue to watch it tomorrow and that it was already 9 o'clock and it was past his bed time he reluctantly agreed and went to brush his teeth. While i went to the guest room and grabbed my phone and earphones and went to my wardrobe and tried to find my pajamas.

There was a knock on the room and my cousin poked his head in the open door.

"When will mommy be home?" he sniffled

"Don't worry your mom's at dinner party remember? She'll be home soon, now go to bed I'll tuck you in as soon as I find my PJ's,"in the most comforting maternal voice muster.

When I came to his room I told him the story of the three bears with Goldilocks and tucked in him.

I walked back to my room to find a blue whirl pool that was not there before

Oh what the hell is this? This is the weirdest decoration ever, I thought. I stared at the whirlpool for a bit then realized I was slowly getting pulled into it.. wait a minute, quicksand here? No, no it's definitely not it, it's something else.

Soon my cousin barged in and cried out "Joanne what's happening?"

"Aiden Get away from here I'll get out of the whirlpool just don't let it pull you in" I called trying to keep my panic in.

I tried to keep my hands and fingers on to the floor boards to escape it's force I was almost able to push myself up and climb to the floor but the force of the whirl pool was increasingly getting stronger and was able to pull me in until I was no longer in my room.

Inside the whirlpool was gradually getting dark and empty I can feel my body reforming and changing like somebody was pushing my body and changing it. It was agonizing and painful I felt nothing but pain to be scared of the pitch blackness of the empty space. I don't know how long it was that I saw nothing but pitch black until I finally saw a vast blue endless horizon and fell to the cold hard ground.

I wasn't entirely sure how far the distance I fell from was but when I landed on the ground I hand't broken any of my bones. When I stood up I realized my body was far too tiny to fit in my teddy bear pajamas and my hands and body have shrunk Holy hell my clothes have grown bigger. I examined my entire surroundings and notice a colossal stone monument of faces. I stared at the monument for ages trying to figure out where I am then it hit me this was the the Naruto Universe.

Wait _WHAT?_ Shock came over me because_ NOO_… This can't be… I must be dreaming. I ran across Konoha streets to absorb the surroundings, then turned to look at the stone. Wait Tsunade isn't on the stone .. Am I in pre cannon? Could I have been in the War timeline the second, third war times or maybe when Naruto was a kid has the fourth died yet? Wait this can't be happening?

You can't fall out of the sky and into the Narutoverse that's just not possible right? Because fuck if I'm here forever I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends or family, that would have been nice. If this is a dream I'd be able to wake up but I didn't want to wake at the moment.

Wait.. _WHAT IF I BECOME A NINJAAA_.. nah the Hokage probably won't let me after all I'm 13 already and not a Genin so.. that won't be possible or worth the time to learn.

I tried to recall what I know about Narutoverse. I only read up to the Pain invasion arc then stopped waiting for new chapters to come each week and buying DVD's a little over a year ago.

Damn it I wish I could remember what timeline this was and remembered the manga. Far out if this really wasn't a dream.. How am I supposed to explain this?

I can just imagine explaining to my aunt and uncle "Hey I just got swallowed by a hole and fell to the Narutoverse which is a cartoon with ninjas and demon foxes sorry about that and oh there's a hole in my room and I scared the living fucking daylights of my cousin." I think it won't only be lifetime of being grounded maybe.. it would be being taken away of phone privileges if I could get back quick. But alas it seems that won't be possible. I don't want to deal with the responsibility of school anyway and the ninja world would hopefully not be dangerous.

I ran to the Hokage's office tower in the Academy to hopefully find help and hopefully find out what I'm supposed to do next.

**AN:**Hello if anyone is actually reading this right now please click that review button and type. But if not that's kay I appreciate the time you took to visit this story. SO.. okay then see you the next time I update


End file.
